


Can't take my eyes off of you

by karlitasirbala



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, I Tried, I don't know, I just heard this song and immediately I thought of this type of scene with Jane and Petra, Jetra - Freeform, Slightly Smutty?, So i had to try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlitasirbala/pseuds/karlitasirbala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane meets a woman at a club who is incredibly hot. And who can dance. Everyone is watching her but the woman is only looking at Jane. And it's enough to set Jane on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't take my eyes off of you

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Calvin Harris' song "This is what you came for" featuring Rihanna while you read this. Or before you read it. It just paints the picture of how I wanted this scene to go. It's definitely AU and maybe a little OOC or maybe not? Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Jane really didn’t want to be here; she was tired and grumpy from a long day of work and she just wanted to be in her pjs on the couch with a pint of chocolate cookie dough ice cream. But she promised Lina that she would go out with her to this new club that opened up in town. How Lina got them in, Jane will never know, but here they were, surrounded by annoying drunk girls who want to be best friends with everyone and guys with too much cologne on who just wouldn’t leave her alone. Yeah, Jane was not having a fun time.

“Janeeeeeeeeeeee”

“Lina”

“You’re being all grumpy. What’s wrong?”

“You already know what’s wrong. I want to go home, Lina.” Jane said with a little pout. She didn’t want to pout but she was getting to the point that she was too exhausted to care.

“Jane, come on! You promised! Here, take a shot!” Lina shouted as a new song came on through the speakers. She thrusted a shot into Jane’s hand as the bass started bumping and more bodies congregated to the dance floor.

“This is my song! Wooooooo!” Lina practically screeched at the top of her lungs. She started swaying to the music when a random guy came up to Lina and asked her to dance. She hardly gave Jane a glance back as she took the guy’s hand and practically hauled him to the dance floor.

“Lina, wait! Don’t….ugh. Whatever.” Jane sighed. Well, there goes her company for the night. She looked at the shot in her hand and shrugged her shoulders before downing it. She might as well have a little buzz seeing as though it looked like it was going to be a long night. Jane turned her attention to the dance floor just to see what was going on. She had to admit, the song playing was incredibly catchy and it did make her want to dance a bit but Jane would definitely need some more liquid courage before she tried getting into that sea of thrusting, sweaty people. A light suddenly covered the mass of people on the dance floor, focusing on the center on the group when Jane saw her. An actual goddess. With bright, shiny blond hair, porcelain skin, and a lithe, petite body that was swaying to effortlessly to the music. She was by herself, by her choice apparently, since so many people tried to get her to dance with them but she just kept dancing, her eyes closed with a small smile on her face. Jane was completely taken aback by how attracted she was to the blond in the dance floor. She felt like she wasn’t the only one in the room staring at her, watching her move her body to erotically to the rhythm of the song, her moves in sync with the beat.

 

_And everybody’s watching her, but she’s looking at you._

 

Jane couldn’t stop staring and when the blond opened her eyes, Jane had to take in a quick breath because her eyes were electric blue. And they were staring right at her. They wouldn’t look away. And Jane couldn’t look away. Her body felt flushed and she felt like she was sweating. The woman kept staring at her, her gaze so intense and predatory that Jane felt a shiver run down her spine and her heart rate spike. Jane felt entranced but she couldn’t handle the eye contact anymore; she quickly spun around and placed her hands on the bar, her breathing a little erratic.

“You okay there, honey?” The bartender asked as she stood in front of Jane.

“Mhmm, yeah. I just….I just need a shot. Make that two. Something strong. I don’t care what it is as long as it’s strong.” The bartender gave her a look but she shrugged before turning around and pouring Jane two shots of some dark liquid. She handed them to Jane and Jane threw them down like she was dying of thirst.

“Ugh. Yup. They were definitely strong. Thanks.”

“No problem. Let me know if you need anything else.” Jane smiled and nodded at the bartender as she walked away. She felt her breathing get back under control and her heart wasn’t racing anymore which was good but her body felt even warmer with the two shots and her mind was definitely starting to get fuzzy.

“Drinking alone?” A sultry voice whispered closely to her ear. Jane spun around and came to face to face with the woman she had been in a staring match with before. And up close, she was even more beautiful than Jane thought possible. Those electric blue eyes held such mystery and mirth in them, like the woman before her was full of mischief and mysteries that Jane had the sudden urge to know. The woman was looking at Jane expectantly and Jane finally realized she had asked her a question. But Jane for the life of her could not remember what it was.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t catch your question.” The woman in front of her smirked and Jane felt her stomach clench a little at the sight.

“Distracted?” The woman said, her voice laced with amusement.

“Very.”

“By what?”

“You. You’re really hot. Like ridiculously hot.” Jane said quickly and then she clamped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she just said.

“I’m sorry!” Jane rushed out. “I just had like two shots and they were strong and I can be a lightweight sometimes, depending on the day. And I saw you dancing and god, you moved like no one else I’ve ever seen. I couldn’t keep my eyes of you and oh no. I keep talking and I’m making this worse. I’m going to shut up now and hope that maybe the ground will swallow me whole.” Jane finished with a groan. The gorgeous beauty in front of her let out a small laugh, her eyes crinkling slightly and Jane thought she could listen to her laugh anytime. The woman in front of her grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers. She sent Jane a wink as she started leading them toward the dance floor and oh no, she’s going to make Jane dance. With her. When they got to the center of the floor, the woman placed her back toward Jane’s front and slowly started moving her hips. Jane gulped but her hands automatically went to the woman’s hips, her fingers making contact with smooth skin as the woman’s shirt rode up slightly. Jane knew she should relax and start moving but she couldn’t; she was feeling too much by having the blond so close and moving so seductively.

“This is a good song! I like the beat! I should add it to my music. What kind of music do you like? Also, what’s your name?” Jane was trying to ask all these questions to the girl glued to her front because she needed something to distract her. Said woman leaned her head back so she could whisper into Jane’s ear, her hot breath tickling her skin, making the fine hair on the back of her neck stand. “My name’s Petra. So now, stop talking. And start moving.” With that, Petra did a particularly hard grind back into Jane’s front and Jane had to stop herself from groaning and having her knees buckle from the sensation.

 

_Baby, this is what you came for. Lightning, strikes every time she moves  
_

 

“Fuck it.” Jane said with a low growl as she grabbed Petra’s hips a little harder and started following Petra’s movements. The bass got louder and the temperature rose as Jane and Petra moved as one, sweat starting to form on each of the women’s skin. Jane felt flushed and aroused with every dip and grind Petra did against her. Jane was in heaven, touching every inch of skin that she had access to and she couldn’t stop herself from leaning toward Petra’s neck and giving it a small kiss. Petra leaned her head and captured Jane’s lips, a kiss so passionate and intense that Jane felt herself get so very wet. Petra’s tongue licked at her lower lip and Jane parted her mouth slightly, letting Petra’s tongue come inside to play with her own. Their lips kept moving and teeth nipped and pulled at lips and tongues slid across each other, hands exploring what they could. Petra pulled away first and Jane was left panting and throbbing and embarrassingly wet, all from a kiss.

“Come with me” Petra said in a husky voice, her blue eyes almost dark blue from the lust induced haze that they were both in. Jane could only nod her assent as Petra dragged them up to the second floor of the club. The second floor had private areas that were for VIP only and apparently Petra was someone very important because the bouncer let them go into the most private and secluded area of the second floor without any hesitation. Jane raised her eyebrows, subtly asking Petra how she managed to do that but Petra just shrugged and with a smirk, gently pushed Jane onto the plush couch available to them. Jane looked up, eyes wide, as Petra straddled her lap, slinking down slowly.

“You know….” Petra said, her voice low and sultry as she placed her forehead against Jane’s, her eyes staring intently into Jane’s dilated pupils. “I felt your eyes on me while I was dancing. Don’t ask how I knew they were yours; I just did. And when I actually opened my eyes and saw you, I thought I was dreaming. You were too beautiful to be real. But you were. You are. Real. And when I realized that, I knew I had to have you.” Petra dipped down and tugged on Jane’s bottom lip, her tongue running along it slowly and surely.

“I knew I had to kiss you” Petra said as she moved to her ear, gently nipping her earlobe and licking the outer shell.

“To touch you” Petra slid her hand up Jane’s arm and across her collarbone, before making her descent between the valley of her breasts.

“To taste you” her lips moved to Jane’s neck, giving soft, feather like kisses before increasing the pressure. Petra sucked and nipped, her tongue soothing the area where she was definitely leaving a mark; Petra was claiming her and it drove Jane crazy. She needed more.

“Are you wet for me, Jane? I bet you’re dripping, just like I am” Jane groaned loudly and she squirmed in her seat, Petra’s word causing a fresh flood of wetness to come out. She was imagining how wet Petra might be, how warm and slick she might feel on her fingers as she moved in and out of her tight heat.

“Will you let me touch you? Will you be mine?” Petra whispered, her hand moving to Jane’s right breast, cupping it gently, her thumb brushing over Jane’s covered nipple, who had come out to play. Jane shivered and arched her back, her mouth parting slightly and short pants of air escaping from her mouth. Jane was on fire and her thighs were slick with sweat and her wetness and she just needed Petra to fucking touch her, to slide her fingers or her tongue into her wet heat so Jane could feel full. She need something to tightly clench around and if Petra didn’t hurry up, Jane was sure she was going to explode. In the back of her mind though, Jane knew she couldn’t keep going. She was a virgin! She was saving herself for marriage and even though at this moment, Jane couldn’t care less about her conserving her virginity, she knew she would regret it in the morning. Maybe. Would she really though? Ugh. No, no. She would. Reluctantly, Jane brought her hand up and gently nudged Petra’s shoulder. Petra, who had been diligently at work marking her neck with bruising, pleasurable bites, backed away and looked at Jane slightly confused.

“Petra…” Jane croaked, her throat dry and her voice scratchy. Jane cleared her throat before trying again. “Petra, I’m sorry but we have to stop.”

“Oh. Okay. Was it something I did? Was I too forward?” Petra asked, her cheeks suddenly very red as she looked at Jane with embarrassment and guilt; Jane melted at the sight.

“No! No. You were great. Like really great” Jane enthusiastically said and Petra relaxed slightly, a small smirk on her face. “It’s just…  I don’t do this. I don’t hook up. I’m a….” Jane almost told her she was a virgin but she decided against it. She really didn’t want to possibly scare Petra off because not everyone took the fact that she was a virgin really well. “I’m just old fashioned?” Jane said with an awkward smile and a little shrug. Petra looked at her for a second, her face unreadable, before she stood up and offered her hand to help Jane up. Jane stood up and Petra stepped closer to her, their faces inches apart.

“Well…if we’re going to be old fashioned, then how we start with a date?” Petra said with a smile as she pulled her phone out of nowhere. Where the heck had she been hiding it? She handed the phone to Jane and Jane got the hint; she saved her information and handed the phone back to Petra, a large grin on her face.

“Jane” Petra said as she looked at her phone. “I like it. So I’ll pick you up tomorrow, at say, 7:30. Does that sound good?”

“Yes! Of course.” Jane said a little too excited. Petra laughed and moved in to give Jane a lingering kiss that made Jane’s toes curl and her stomach do little flip flops. Petra moved away slowly and with one last smile and wink, walked away, leaving Jane feeling all gooey and content.

“Bye” Jane said breathlessly as she watched Petra go. A couple of seconds later, Jane’s phone beeped and she saw she had a text from an unknown number.

“ _I had an incredible time tonight. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and I can’t wait to get to know you, Jane Villanueva, the old fashioned way ;) Also, don’t forget to text me your address. Xoxo Petra”_ Jane squealed and did a little leap; she was so happy that Lina dragged her out tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me any prompts or just want to drop by to say hello, you can find me on tumblr at: takeitinonedayatatime.tumblr.com


End file.
